ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Perez
Edward "Eddie" Perez is a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and assistant director who performed stunts in J.J. Abrams' . Perez was born in New York and graduated with a degree in education and a minor in biology from the Long Island University in New York. With athletic skills and experiences in boxing, he took jobs such as a doorman at several New York nightclubs, before he got the job as personal trainer and bodyguard for the music group . Perez also worked as head of security for the group and as bodyguard for stars such as and , before he has followed his true passion, stunts and acting. He studied under stuntman Paul Stader and acting under Peter Flood. Perez has made his first steps into the business, performing on television series such as Baywatch (under stunt coordinator Gregory J. Barnett) and in feature films such as the music drama La Bamba (1987, with Rosanna DeSoto, Noble Willingham, and stunts by Jimmy Ortega and Janet Brady), the crime thriller JFK (1991, with Tony Plana, John Larroquette, Jeff Bornstein, and under stunt coordinator Webster Whinery), and the drama Mi Vida Loca (1993, with Bertila Damas and Brittany Parkyn), for which he also served as stunt coordinator. He served as stunt coordinator for the television series NewsRadio (starring Stephen Root and Andy Dick) and the feature films Where Truth Lies (1996, with John Savage, Kim Cattrall, Malcolm McDowell, Eric Pierpoint, and stunts by Mark Ginther and Hugh Aodh O'Brien), Legend of the Mummy (1997), Desert Thunder (1998), and Permanent Midnight (1998, with Spencer Garrett, Douglas Spain, Sam Anderson, and stunts by Jeff Cadiente). He also continued to appear in front of the cameras and performed in the television series High Incident, Pacific Blue, Nash Bridges, brooklyn South (1997-1998, starring James B. Sikking and Titus Welliver), and Walker, Texas Ranger (1999-2000), and in the thriller The Net (1995, with Christopher Darga, Vaughn Armstrong, and stunts by Pat Romano and Jeffrey Eith), the action thriller Con Air (1997, with Colm Meaney), the horror film Mimic (1997, starring F. Murray Abraham), the horror film Wishmaster (1997, with Kane Hodder, Tony Todd, and stunts by Dennis Madalone and Johnny Martin), the thriller Out of Sight (1998), the vampire action Blade (1998), the crime drama American History X (1998, with Avery Brooks, Jennifer Lien, and stunts by Kiante Elam, Denney Pierce, and Mark Aaron Wagner), the thriller Enemy of the State (1998), the horror sequel Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999, with stunts by Bobby Burns, Clint Lilley, and Eileen Weisinger), and the horror film Bats (1999, starring Dina Meyer and Bob Gunton). Perez continued with performances in the television series 24, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, The Closer (2007, with Gina Ravera, Michelle Bonilla, under coordination of Spike Silver), Heroes (2007, with Cristine Rose, George Takei, Dominic Keating, Mark Colson, and stunts by Chrissy Weathersby under coordination of Scott Wilder), and Numb3ers (2007, with stunts by Denney Pierce and Joey Anaya), as well as in the comedy Next Friday (2000), the war drama We Were Soldiers (2002), the spin-off The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock and with Branscombe Richmond and Joseph Ruskin), 's Minority Report (2002, with Neal McDonough), 's science fiction film Serenity (2005), the action film Crank (2006), and the sequel Ocean's Thirteen (2007, with Ray Xifo, Tommy Hinkley, Scott L. Schwartz, and stunts by Brian, Joni, and Rick Avery). He served as stunt coordinator and a few times also as second unit director for the television series Curb Your Enthusiasm, Special Unit 2 (2001), Phil of the Future, and Threshold (2005, starring Brent Spiner), and several feature films, including the thriller Mexico City (2000, with Daniel Roebuck), ' film debut Crossroads (2002, with Zoe Saldana, Kim Cattrall, and Bahni Turpin), the fantasy film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), as co-stunt coordinator on the sequel Blade: Trinity (2004), and the science fiction comedy Idiocracy (2006). Among his recent projects are stunt work in the comedy Meet the Spartans (2008, with Diedrich Bader and Phil Morris), the thriller Stiletto (2008, with stunts by Buck McDancer, Peewee Piemonte, and Jim Wilkey), and the comedy You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008, with stunts by Alex Chansky and Paul Eliopoulos). Perez serves as associate producer and stunt coordinator on the thriller While She Was Out (2008) and as second unit director and stunt coordinator on the action film 62 Pickup (2008). External link * Perez, Eddie